Un Torpe Amor GXM
by ChiquiDeSon
Summary: Goku y Milk están Enamorados pero hay algo más, goku suele ser algo torpe y por más que trate de desmotrarle a milk su sentir su torpesa no estará de su lado. Simplemente "Un Torpe Amor"
1. Chapter 1

_**Un Torpe**_

 _ **Amor**_

 _ **Hola, Soy Nueva en FanFiction. Soy Fanática Dragon Ball Z y además mi pareja favorita es Goku x Milk Espero qué les guste mi Historia.**_

Un dia más "Orange Star High School" se encontraba un chico de alta estatura de cabello alborotado negro azabache e igual que sus ojos que hacían un conjunto perfecto. De piel clara un poco tonto pero muy atractivo y fuerte. No era cualquier ser de la tierra, el era de un planeta que fue destruido a hace muchos años que solía llamarse Vegetasei, ese chico era un Saiyajin cuyo nombre era "Kakaroto" pero su abuelo adoptivo Son Gohan lo llamó Son Goku presentando al pequeño niño que había llegado en una nave espacial como suyo otorgándole así su apellido.

Pero no esta historia no trata sobre como llegó Goku a la tierra es como torpe e inocentemente llegó a encontrar el amor de su vida.

Retomando en...ammh ¡ah! Ya sé.

Una mañana más en Orage Star High School, el joven Son Goku Comenzaba las clases como cualquier otro día, en este preciso instante se encontraba en su casillero conversando con su mejor amigo "Krilin" un pequeño calvo, con seis lunares en su frente.

\- Oye, Goku... hay viene Milk ¿La saludarás? - preguntó krilin a su mejor amigo quién volteó desconcertado por tan solo escuchar el nombre de la chica peli-negro.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Dónde? - Preguntó con alegría en su tono de voz.

\- Vaya goku si que te gusta esa niña molesta. - dijo krilin cerrando su casillero seguido de goku, detrás del casillero de el joven saiyajin se encontraba milk con una linda y muy cálida sonrisa.

\- Hola Goku. - expresó con agrado levantando una de sus manos en forma de saludo.

\- ¡Ho-Hola! Milk. - contestó regalándole una sonrisa mientras rascaba su cabeza.

\- ¿En qué clase estás? - preguntó muy encantadora.

\- ¿Yo? - dijo señalándose a sí mismo – en la clase dos. ¿Y tú? - preguntó aún muy sonrriente

\- ¡Yo igual! ¡Que Bien estudiaremos juntos! - expresó con mucha alegría milk abrazando a goku parecía estar seriamente emocionada por la compañía en aula de Son Goku.

\- Hay pues que Bien. - dijo algo rojo por el abrazo de milk.

\- Que dulzura, que ternura. Pero ya basta de cursilería es momento de entrar a clases tortolitos. - dijo krilin interrumpiendo la bonita escena de los adolescentes mientras se dirigía a la clase.

\- ¡¿Tortolitos?! - se preguntaron goku y milk despegando el abrazo .

\- Lo... lo siento goku... - dijo milk apartándose con rapidez de los brazos de el saiyajin. Con las mejillas que ardían de lo rosadas que estaban.

\- No, no hay problema milk solo somos amigos. - dijo goku como último para luego seguir a krilin.-

 _ **¿Les gustó?**_

 _ **Este es mi primer fic como al inicio dije espero saber que les gustó.**_

 _ **Comenten para saber su opinión Por favor.**_


	2. Un Torpe amor cap 2

_**¡Pequeño Accidente!**_

 _ **¡Hola! Este es el segundo capitulo espero les guste.**_

Los chicos entraron al salón de clases , hay se encontraban todo el estudiantado. Parece que ciertas personas habían llegado tarde. Krillin,Goku y Milk tuvieron que sentarse a el final de el salón, el primer día y ya entraron tarde.

Mientras en el pasillo estaba un chico buscando unos libros en su casillero, repentinamente llega alguien corriendo hasta el.

\- ¡Vegeta! - grita el muchacho apoyándose sobre otros casilleros con una de sus manos y con la cabeza abajo recuperando la respiración.- o.. otro ¡Saiyajin!

\- ¿¡Qué diablos?! - exclamó cerrando con fuerza la pequeña puerta del roja.

\- Es uno de los nuevos. Tenía una cola como la tuya así que... - no terminó el muchacho de contar lo sucedido cuándo vegeta ya andaba asomándose en cada ventana hasta que vio un trío conformado por una chica, un enano y "Kakaroto" el se encontraba asomado en la ventana muy concentrado al parecer

. Oye, entrarás tarde. - escuchó una voz femenina que había pasado por detrás de el, al voltear ya esa persona había entrado a un salón que se encontraba a un lado de donde el estaba, ese salón era su clase (4to año "A")

\- Maldición, ya debería estar en clase hace más de ... - volteo a ver su reloj – ¡veinte minutos! - vegeta corrió rápido y se paró en la entrada, el profesor lo vio

\- ¿Se a dado cuenta que hora es? - le dijo el profesor a vegeta haciendo seña con la mano de que pasara.

Al introducirse en el salón con toda la confianza, volteo su mirada hasta la esquina de la primera fila, una chica de cabellos turquesa, ojos azul cielo, llevaba un vestuario conformado por unas medias blancas, falda, camisa con el logo o escudo de la institución, el uniforme que cualquier otra estudiante llevaría, para combinar un collar y varias pulsera de oro en su muñeca izquierda. Bulma Brief

 **POV Bulma**

Estaba sentada en mi pupitre mientras mi profesor explicaba la clase, yo me muy aburrida, esperaba la hora de receso para hablar con mis amigas y justo venía entrando uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio. Aunque sinceramente no era mi tipo, era odioso, gruñón molesto... No, definitivo no era para mí. Se dirigía un pupitre cuándo volteo de repente a verme ¿Que le da? fue lo único que pensé

\- ¡¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?! - le dije algo incomoda, el estaba ay parado como idiota, hasta que mis palabras al parecer le llegaron bien a sus oídos movió su cabeza un poco como volviendo a la realidad y continuó su camino hasta sentarse en unos cinco pupitres atrás en la fila al lado de la mía. No podía negarlo era muy atractivo, pero jamás dejaría a mi novio por un mono odioso y grosero.

Busqué mi celular y veo la hora, casi me muero porque faltaba media hora todavía. Para salir a el receso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Apenas falta media hora?! - dije sin darme cuenta gritando, haciendo que toda la clase me escuchara .

\- Señorita bulma pero ¿Cuál es el apuro para el receso? Es mejor que entienda y preste atención a la clase, porque esto va para una evaluación de mañana y quiero que esté todo el día estudiando, si no quiere reprobar está ¿entendido? - el profesor gritó todas estás palabras

– ¡Claro profesor lo entendí todo! - respondí nerviosamente - Le prometo que no voy a reprobar – dije esto último levantando mi mano, de manera tal en que juraba estudiar.

Más le vale señorita Brief – dicho esto el profesor continuó explicando hasta que terminó y se hizo la media hora, ya era tiempo del receso, fui hablar con mis amigas, se me acerca un chico que era el nerd del salón "Gabriel" Alto, flaco, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, gafas del tamaño de un balón y vestía con el uniforme. Como todos.

\- Chicas, no se vayan, ¡Hay viene ese tarado a molestarme no me dejen sola! Es lo único que sabe hacer. - dije mientras lo veía caminar hasta el grupo de chicas donde me encontraba yo. "Qué molestia, hoy estos tarados andan jodiendo a todo dar." pensé frustrada...

 **POV Milk**

Habían pasado varias horas luego del receso ya era hora de salida.

Vaya no quería marcharme, no vería a goku más por hoy, y con lo mucho que me agradaba estar con el. Justo cuando ya estaba en la entrada del colegio lo vi se encontraba conversando con Krillin así que decidí acercarme a saludarlo .

\- Hola, Goku – dije acercándome mientras caminaba ya muy cerca de ellos

\- Ho.. Hola Milk ¿Qué tal? - me preguntó sonriente

-Pues yo muy bien. ¿Tú como estás? - le pregunté haciendo que la conversión durara un poco más

\- ¡Muy bien! - me dijo rascando su cabeza, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Te gustaría... acompañarme hasta casa? - pregunté sabiendo que el no se negaría con lo amble que el era.

\- Si, ¿Por qué no? - respondió amablemente acertando con la cabeza – ¡Adiós Krillin!

Adiós, Goku – se despidió de sus amigo el cuál comenzó a caminar a mi lado - "Suerte" - dijo entre dientes. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Luego de varios pasos llegamos a mi casa.

\- ¡Gracia, Goku! - dije acercándome a su mejilla para darle un pequeño beso en esta. Y justo en ese momento volteó sin intensión alguna provocando que nuestros labios se rosaran.

\- ¡Oh! Perdona... no quise – dijo el ruborizado apartándose de mí.

\- No, fue tu culpa... yo .. solo te quería dar un beso en la mejilla y... - dije más roja que nunca tapando mi rostro muy apenada.

\- No milk soy muy torpe no sabia porque te acercaste y voltee, fue todo mi culpa. Perdóname no fue mi intención. - me dijo tocando mi hombro tratando se solucionar el mal entendido.

\- Ya, no importa... solo fue un _**pequeño accidente.**_ \- Dije esto último descubriendo mi rostro para darle una sonrisa.

 _ **Este es todo el capitulo, está corto porque no eh tenido tiempo para el fic, de todos modos me esforzaré ya que es el primero.**_

 _ **Lo volví a actualizar porque resulta que; Subí el borrador #-_- Perdón, Por fis disculpen.**_

 _ **¡Por cierto! Casi lo olvido.**_

 _ **Le doy Gracias CamilBrief**_

 _ **¡De verdad Gracias amiga! Al príncipio tenía mucha, falta de gramática, ella no es esperta pero me ayudó lo suficiente.**_


End file.
